


You're as unwanted as the white crayon

by iwannabeknown



Series: Matt and Shiro get banned... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crayons, Matt is a gay space alien, Pidge is a little shit, Swearing, We love a gay shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: Pidge let Peter borrow her crayons.That was the last fucking time.Fucking Peter Richards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidgegundersin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/gifts).



> This came out of a simple idea from my Girlfriend that went horribly wrong ;)  
> I won't apologize for what you're about to read  
> Thanks to @saymynamjoon for the title ;)))

“Okay so, it was a bright Monday morning and me and Shiro were sitting in our room doing ‘Homework’.” Matt held up his fingers doing quotation motion.

 

 

“Eww we didn’t need to know that” Keith said in disgust hiding his face in Lance’s jacket.

 

 

“What? They were just doing homework Keith, I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Allura said completely oblivious to what they were saying.

 

 

Matt just smirked and continued the story “We were doing our ‘homework’ when we got a call from Kati-Pidge’s school.”

 

 

"They told us that we need to come pick Katie up from school because dad was working" Shiro laughed "Working.”

 

 

"So we got in the car and vroomed vroomed to Katie's school" Matt cackled.

 

 

"Fuck this I'm taking over and starting from the beginning.” Pidge said throwing a pillow at Matt.

 

 

"Fine then" Matt huffed crossing his arms "Try and tell it better than me.” hiro pulled Matt closer and kissed his forehead.

 

 

"I will u bitch." Pidge huffed.

 

 

"Anyway It was Art class and I was drawing with MY crayons when fucking Peter Richards struts over and asks to use them.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Katie, do you mind if I sit here and draw with you?" Peter said sitting down.

 

 

"U-uh yeah sure take a seat" Katie stuttered out.

 

 

Why was Peter sitting with her when he could be sitting with Jessica, or Shelly.

 

 

"Oh dang my Black crayon broke. Can I use yours?"

 

 

"Oh yeah sure” Katie nodded while passing him her black crayon.

 

 

"Thanks” He smiled at her and started to colour in his Lion.

 

 

"Why is it black?" Lions weren't Black so why was his? "Well, Black is my favourite colour and Lions are my favourite Animal” Peter simply stated.

 

 

“I guess that makes sense”  I mean Pidge was drawing a Pigeon so she can’t really judge.

 

 

*Ring* "Time to clean up for lunch.”

 

 

"Hey can I borrow your crayon box and give it back after lunch?" Peter asked standing up, already reaching for the box.

 

 

"Uh yeah sure just please give them back.”

 

 

"I'll give it back right after lunch, promise.” eter smiled at her and walked back over to his seat.

 

* * *

 

“Here are your Crayons” Peter said walking over to Pidge and handing her the Crayon box.

 

 

“Thanks”  Pidge smiled up at him as he started to walk away “Wait…where is my black crayon?”

 

 

“Uh….What black crayon?” Peter asked like he had no clue what a black crayon was.

 

 

“I see the crayon in your hands Peter, give it back” Pidge said standing up.

 

 

“No! I’m keeping it” Peter said continuing to walk away from her.

 

 

Pidge walked right over to his ear and whispered “Alright bitch I’m gonna give you 5 fucking seconds to give me back my crayon or I’m gonna fucking punch you in the dick.”

 

 

“You’re a girl! You can’t take me!” Peter laughed at her and continued to walk away.

 

 

Pidge walked over and punched him in the nose and then kicked him in the dick “I fucking warned you."

 

 

Pidge grabbed her crayon back, put on her cool sunglasses and strutted away “Bitch.”

 

 

“Katie! To the principal’s office now!” Mr Hansen screamed pointing at the door.

 

 

“Ugh fine” Katie threw a chair and walked out of the room holding up the middle finger.

 

* * *

 

“Katie I heard you punched a student, flipped a chair, swore, and flipped off your teacher. Is this true?” Ms Cipher said sternly.

 

 

“He stole my crayons” Pidge said sitting back like the savage she was.

 

 

“You’re suspended until further notice. Go wait in the front foyer while I call your parents.

 

 

“Okay” Pidge just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, is this Matthew Holt?”

 

 

“Yes? Who is this? Shiro shut up I stg I’ll stab you- DO IT.”

 

 

“Sorry uh this is Ms Cipher? Katie’s principal. I need you to come pick her up from the school. She has been suspended for Violence.

 

 

“Pidge did that? Sorry I mean Katie… I’ll come pick her up as soon as I can-SHIRO PUT YOUR FUCKING PANTS ON KATIE PUNCHED SOMEONE IN THE DICK- We uh we'll be there soon.

 

 

“Oh my god that family needs help”

 

____

 

Matt walked up to the school in his space pants, his space shirt, his space hat while wearing his space shoes, space underwear and his space cologne.

Shiro was wearing pants.

 

 

“Eh yo Katie, you a slut.” Matt called out

Pidge swooshed out the doors "Who you calling a slut you fucking bitch?”

 

 

“GET IN. MY CAR.”

* * *

 

 

“And then we stopped at Burger king and went home.”  Pidge finished off.

 

 

“Oh. My. God. That was beautiful” Lance was crying from how amazing that was, Keith was half on the floor, half on the couch, Pidge was standing on a chair and Matt was cuddling into Shiro who was sleeping.

 

 

“If you think that’s funny you haven’t seen nothing yet." Keith cackled and winked at Lance from the floor.

 


End file.
